Le pardon n'est pas toujours facile
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Isabella Marie Black est victime d'intimidation par son jumeau Jacob et ses amis. Bella en a assez, elle fuit la Push, quatre ans plus tard, elle est de retour. Bella a changer, que ce passera-t-il quand elle apprend que les légendes de son peuple son vraie et que deux de ses bourreaux d'enfance imprime sur elle ? Bella saura-t-elle pardonner ?


**Titre** : Le pardon n'est pas toujours facile.

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Isabella Marie Black est victime d'intimidation par son jumeau Jacob et ses amis. Bella en a assez, elle fuit la Push, quatre ans plus tard, elle est de retour. Bella a changer, que ce passera-t-il quand elle apprend que les légendes de son peuple son vraie et que deux de ses bourreaux d'enfance imprime sur elle ? Bella saura-t-elle pardonner ? Bella/Sam/Paul

 **A** **ttention :** Billy n'a pas eu son accident et n'est pas en fauteuil roulant. Les deux sœurs aînées de Jacob n'existe pas dans mon histoire.

.

.

Chapitre 1.

.

.

Quatre ans. Quatre années que j'ai fuis ma maison. Que j'ai fuis mon enfer personnel, mon frère et ses amis. J'avais dix ans quand ma mère est morte. Je savais que sa mort changerait ma vie, mais je n'avais pas imaginer à quel point. Deux mois après que maman nous ait quitter, je suis devenue un monstre. J'étais en colère, furieuse qu'elle nous ait abandonner. J'ai couru à travers la forêt. J'ai couru encore et encore. Mon corps était en feu. Je ne contrôlais plus rien et puis finalement la délivrance est venue et avec elle une fourrure noire et argenté. J'étais devenue un loup immense. Je me souviens être rester dans cette forme pendant des heures et m'être endormie ainsi. Au levé du jour, j'étais redevenue une petite fille et j'étais nue au milieux des bois. Ce jours là, le monstre en moi à commencer à grandir. J'ai vécue sept ans avec la louve en moi. Un combat de tout les jours que j'ai fini par accepter. Ma louve est une partie de moi et elle est la seule en qui j'ai confiance. Après ma transformation, ma vie à commencer à changer encore plus. L'école était devenue mon enfer personnel en la personne de Sam Uley et sa bande. Chaque jour ils me rabaissaient, me poussaient, me blessaient. Je devais tout faire pour ne pas laisser la louve sortir et les tuer tous. J'ai rapidement appris à avoir un contrôle total de ma colère. Le calme et le silence étaient devenus mes mots maître. Puis mon frère à fini par se joindre à mes intimidateurs. Au fil des jours, leurs nombres a augmenter. Sam, Paul, Jacob, Jared, Quil et a moindre mesure, le doux et gentil Embry. Puis un jour, ma seule amie, mon seul soutient, a fini par devenir comme eux. Ma douce Leah m'avait aussi abandonner et les avait rejoint. Mon cœur était douloureux. Je ne pouvais plus en supporter plus. Deux ans d'intimidations m'ont détruite. Mon père ne pouvait même pas voir la douleur de sa propre fille, car mon père ne posait jamais son regard sur moi. Je lui rappelait trop ma mère, grandissant comme étant sa copie parfaite. Mon père s'était beaucoup rapprocher de mon frère, oubliant presque mon existence. Lors de ma treizième année, j'ai été blesser au point de porter une cicatrice le long de mon épaule droite à ma main. Un souvenir que je dois à mes plus fidèle intimidateurs, Sam et Paul. Ce jour là, j'ai demander à mon père pour partir vivre chez ma tante et son mari. Mon cœur a pleurer de dire quitter mon père, je pense qu'au fond de lui il savait que je ne pouvais pas rester. Le lendemain matin, j'ai pris l'avion et j'ai disparue de la Push sans dire au revoir à personne excepté mon père. En quatre ans, je n'ai revue et parler à personne excepter mon père, pas même mon frère. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décider qu'il était tant de rentrer chez moi. Je ne suis plus la même petite fille qui s'est enfuit à l'âge de treize ans. Aujourd'hui, je suis une personne différente, plus forte et plus confiante. J'ai appris à ne plus considérer ma louve comme un monstre, elle est une partie de moi et nous sommes dans une parfaite harmonie.

Je suis Isabella Black, fille aînée de Billy et Sarah Black, sœur jumelle de Jacob Black et je suis enfin de retour chez moi.

 _._

 _:::»:»*«:«::::::»:» «:«::::::»:»*«:«:::_

 _._

J'engage mon pick-up sur le chemin de terre qui conduit à la maison. _La maison_. Se mot résonne étrangement pour moi. Je ressens l'accord de ma louve. Il est si facile de communiquer avec elle depuis que j'ai appris à l'accepter. Je me gare devant la maison de papa. J'entends de nombreuses voix en provenance de l'intérieur de la maison. Ce qui pour nous sonne étrangement, car d'aussi loin que je peux m'en souvenir, papa n'accueillait pas autant de monde et certainement pas à une heure aussi tardive. Je posais un regard sur la forêt est un soupire traversa mes lèvres.

 _° Courir_. °

Un mot, un seul, mais qui exprimait tout. Je souris.

« **Bientôt, très bientôt,** lui promis-je. »

Ma louve m'envoya une image de nous courant à travers les bois de Forks. Une image qui nous avait manquer. Ces bois sont notre. C'est chez nous. J'attrapais la caisse de Iblis, mon chat et sortie de la voiture. Iblis miaula et je lui ouvris la cage. Il réussit par je ne sais quel moyen à monter sur mon épaule sans tomber. Je jure ce chat n'a aucun instinct de conservation. Vraiment, on pourrait croire quand tant que chat, il resterait loin du grand méchant loup ? Mais non, mon petit démon nous adore ma louve et moi et nous le lui rendons bien. Je lui caresse la tête et avance jusqu'à la porte. Tout à coup, le silence règne à l'intérieur et une horrible odeur de loup m'agresse les narines. C'est quoi ce délire ? Il y avait un loup chez mon père ? Je fronce les sourcils, ma louve est sur ses gardes. Iblis ronronne doucement sur mes épaules. Je jure ce chat est complètement barge. Je prend mon courage est frappe à la porte. Une minute plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme de mon âge à la musculature impressionnante et au visage si semblable au mien. Jacob.

« **Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?** Me demande mon frère d'un ton suspicieux. »

« **Je cherche Billy.** »

Ma louve s'amuse clairement de la situation. Mon propre frère n'est même pas capable de me reconnaître.

« **Et vous êtes ?** »

Je souris ironiquement à sa stupide question.

« **Isabella Black.** »

Sa tête est mémorable. Jacob est pétrifié sur place, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Un bruit de verre retenti quelque part dans la maison.

« **Bella ?** Murmure incrédule ce qui me serre de frère. »

« **Tu compte me laisser entrer ou je dois passer la nuit dehors ?** Je demande sarcastiquement. »

Jacob se réveil enfin et me laisse passer. Iblis glissa de mon épaule et se coucha dans mes bras. Jacob lui lança un drôle de regard.

« **Un problème ?** Je demande froidement. »

« **Aucun frangine,** dit-il en me souriant. »

« **Tien, aujourd'hui, je suis ta frangine ? C'est nouveau ça,** dis-je, le refroidissant dans son élan de compassion **.** »

Sans plus d'explication, je me glisse jusqu'au salon ou l'odeur de loup est le plus prenante. À mon arriver, toute les tête se tourne vers moi. Je reconnais facilement chacune des personnes présentes. Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Leah et Seth Clearwater. Ils sont tous la à me fixer étrangement. Un sentiment de colère m'envahit, mais je le réprime au fond de moi, ce n'est pas le lieu pour faire sortir ma moitié. Mon regard tombe sur les deux plus grand tourmenteur de mon enfance. Dès que je croise les yeux de Paul et ceux de Sam, mon monde s'effondre, plus rien ne compte, je ne veux plus vivre que pour eux. Je suis sortie de mes pensée par Iblis qui enfonce ses griffes dans mon bras. Je détourne difficilement les yeux des deux hommes et regarde mon mignon petit démon qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Je jure que parfois se chat semble plus intelligent qu'un simple humain. Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, Iblis relève la tête et lèche le bout de mon nez avant de frotter sa tête contre ma joue en ronronnant. Tandis que je laisse le chat m'apaiser, une pensée tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. Qu'est-ce que la baise il vient de ce passer ? Pourquoi deux des hommes que je hais le plus viennent de devenir en quelque sorte mon univers ? Ma louve semble être dans un état d'acceptation total. Elle ne désire que s'approcher et se frotter à eux afin de les marquer de son odeur, mais par l'enfer il est impossible que je fasse cela. Je rejoue dans mon esprit tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait avant et fait comprendre à la louve qu'ils sont ces même personnes. Cela semble la réveillée car je dois retenir de justesse un grognement menaçant de franchir mes lèvres. Je me tourne vers Jacob ne voyant pas mon père et ne le sentant pas dans la pièce.

« **Billy n'est pas là ?** »

« **Euh, non, il est à la pêche avec Harry et Charlie. Il ne rentre que demain** **matin** **.** »

J'acquiesce et après un dernier regard au groupe, je me dirige vers la sortie. L'inconscient qui me sert de frère m'attrape par le bras pour m'arrêter.

« **Où tu vas ?** M'interpelle-t-il. »

Je le regarde lui et ses « amis » avant de répondre.

« **Loin de vous.** »

Je peux voir la culpabilité dans leurs regards, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Ils ne sont rien pour moi. Iblis se relève en sentant mon exaspération et se jette sur la main de Jacob pour le mordre. Jacob se recule étonner et foudroie mon chat du regard. Jacob relève la tête et me supplie du regard.

« **Bella, tu peux rester tu sais.** »

J'ai envie de rire tellement la situation est comique. Un sombre ricanement s'échappe de mes lèvres et je sais que ma louve y est pour quelque chose. Je la laisse parler à travers moi.

« **Ça, j'en doute. Vois-tu** _ **frangin**_ **,** nous laissons échapper cette appellation avec amertume, **je ne peux pas rester, encore moins avec** _ **vous**_ **. Je me sentirais plus en sécurité entourer d'une meute de lions que de** _ **vous**_ **. Quatre ans d'absence, ne vont pas effacer deux ans de persécution. Je vous hais tous Jacob, toi le premier. Je ne suis revenue que pour notre père. Toi et ta petite bande, avez** **intérêt** **à rester loin de moi**. »

Je me détournais de leurs regards blesser et sortie de la maison. Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais. Dans le rétroviseur, je les vis tous me regarder partir, je vis Leah prendre mon frère en pleure dans ses bras et je vis aussi les regards dévaster de Sam et Paul, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Je me concentrais sur la route et conduit vers la plage. J'étais désormais sur de deux choses, une : l'un d'eux était un loup, mais lequel ? Deux : il ne m'avait pas démasquer car mon odeur de loup était inexistante.

 _._

 _:::»:»*«:«::::::»:» «:«::::::»:»*«:«:::_

 _._

Je me réveillais au petit matin. J'avais passer la nuit sur la banquette arrière, Démon sur mon ventre. Je regardais l'heure. _8H32._ Je mourrais de faim. Je décidais de me rendre à Forks et de trouver un restaurant. Dix minutes plus tard, j'en trouvais un en plein centre ville et allais me restaurer. La serveuse, une jeune femme charmante, m'offrit même un bol de lait pour mon Iblis. À 11h30, je pris le chemin de la maison de mon père est me garais devant. L'odeur de loup était toujours présente, moins oppressante qu'hier, mais toujours là.

 _° Meute °_

Par se simple mot, je pris conscience de ce qui m'avais échapper la veille. Ce n'est pas à un loup que j'avais affaire, mais à plusieurs. Les légendes Quileute me revinrent en mémoire. Je me mis à penser que peut être, elle n'était pas de simple légende, mais alors cela signifiait que je n'était pas seule, mais aussi que ceux qui sont comme moi, sont ceux que je hais le plus au monde. La vie était vraiment une chienne et le destin ironique. Je sentis la présence de mon père avant même qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Je me redressais de sur le volant et sortis de la voiture. Je courus jusqu'à mon père est le serrais dans mes bras en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser avec ma force.

« **Papa. Tu m'a tellement manqué.** »

« **Toi aussi ma fille. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Je ne pouvais pas croire les garçons quand ils m'ont dit que tu était là.** »

° _Famille_ °

Je souris non seulement à mon père, mais aussi à ma louve pour la manière dont elle définissait mon père.

« **Oui, c'est une décision sur un coup de tête. J'ai décider de revenir à la maison.** »

« **Vraiment ?** Me demanda papa. »

« **Oui, p'pa. Je rentre à la maison.** »

Je lui souris et je vis Jacob à l'entrée. Son odeur me frappa, comme celles de ceux derrière lui. Jacob était un loup, ils l'étaient tous. Je souris méchamment à mon frère, le faisant involontairement reculer. Je m'écartais de l'étreinte de mon père et le regardais calmement. J'étais venue dans le but de savoir qui j'étais et je comprenais peut à peut que les réponses avaient toujours étaient là.

« **Papa, peut-ont aller à l'intérieur ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer.** »

Mon père acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils et me conduit au salon ou la meute était réunit. Je plaçais un doux sourire sur mes lèvres, leurs donnant des regards confus.

« **Tu voulait parler Bella.** »

« **Exact papa.** »

« **On va vous laissez,** dit Sam en se levant avec les autres. »

« **Ne vous dérangez pas pour ça. Vous pouvez rester, je suis sur que ça va vous intéressez,** je déclare avec un grand sourire. »

Je peux voir qu'ils ne sont pas rassurer par se changement soudain de comportement de ma part. Je m'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil. Iblis apparaît de nul part et monte sur le dossier du fauteuil et se frotte à moi en ronronnant.

« **Papa, te souvient-tu des légendes qu'on nous racontait quand on était enfant ? »**

Je vois chacun des loups, ainsi que mon père se tendre à mes paroles.

« **Oui, ma chérie, mais pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?** Me demande mon père perplexe. »

« **Pense-tu qu'elles puissent être vraies ? Je veux dire les légendes sur les sang-froids ?** Je relevais la tête et observais le plafond, inconsciente de tout les regards poser sur moi. **Ça peut paraître bizarre...,** je laissais les souvenirs remonter à la surface. **La peau pale et froide, les yeux rouge comme le sang...** »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et je frissonne en me rappelant ses mains glaciales sur mon corps, ses canines perçant presque ma peau, mes crocs déchirant avec une facilité déconcertante leurs peaux d'albâtres. Je caressais doucement mon poignet où j'avais été marquer quelques années plutôt.

« **Bella,** haleta mon père. »

Je baissais mon regard sur lui et vis la peur dans ses yeux. Je compris que mon père savait. Les légendes n'en étaient pas. Je vis aussi le regard choqués de tous sur la morsure.

« **Vampires...** »

Le mot glissa de mes lèvres et les grimaces apparurent sur leurs visages.

« **Bella, comment as-tu eu ça ?** »

Je regardais mon père est éclatais de rire, les choquant encore plus.

« **Dans une ruelle de** **Philadelphie** **, un homme était en train d'attaquer une femme et ses filles. Je me suis interposer. L'homme était étrange. Il s'est jeter sur moi et a essayer de me mordre au cou,** je souris froidement à se souvenir, **seulement il n'a jamais penser se confronter à plus fort que soit. Il a cependant réussit à me mordre avant que je...** mon sourire se fana. **Papa, n'as-tu jamais penser que tes deux enfants pouvaient être des monstres ?** »

Mon père se figea à cela. Les loups se mirent soudain sur leurs gardes prêt à bondir. Je souris à la scène et levais une main. Je sollicitais ma louve qui me prêta sa force. De longues griffes remplacèrent mes doigts. Une transformation partielle s'opéra sous leurs yeux incrédules. Je fermais les yeux et laissais ma main reprendre son apparence originelle. Le silence régnait dans le salon. Je continuais mon récit les yeux fermer.

« **J'ai prit l'apparence d'un loup la première fois à dix ans**. Des hoquets de stupeur éclatèrent. **Deux mois après la mort de maman, je me suis engouffrer dans la forêt. J'étais tellement en colère envers tout et tout le monde, ma colère était si forte que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je me suis transformer en loup, j'étais perdue et effrayer, je me suis longtemps considérer comme un monstre. Je n'aie repris forme humaine que le lendemain matin. Quand je suis aller vivre chez tante Alouane, ma louve est devenue plus forte et dans une grande ville comme Philadelphie, les vampires sont à tous les coins de rues. Je venais à peine d'arriver quand j'ai rencontrer Donna dans cette ruelle. Je l'ai sauver et elle m'a sauver en retour. Donna e** **s** **t une sorcière et elle à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour extraire le venin de mon corps. J'ai tuer mon premier vampire à quatorze ans,** dis-je en souriant. **Oh et je sais que vous êtes tous des loups excepter papa.** »

« **Comment-tu ?** Demanda Jacob. »

J'éclatais de rire.

« **Vous puez le chien.** **C'est affreux, vous ne modérez même pas votre odeur et je ne parle pas de votre aura. Vous êtes des cibles ambulantes pour tout ennemis.** »

« **Et pourquoi tu ne sens pas comme nous ? Tu sens comme une humaine,** ajouta Sam. »

Je levais une main jusqu'à mon oreille droite et retirais le cristal qui pendait au bout d'une chaîne et la posais sur la table du salon. Dès que mon corps ne fut plus en contact avec, ma puissance se libéra et oppressa chacun des loups présents. Ceux qui étaient encore debout comme Jacob et Sam, tombèrent à genoux. Ils avaient là le pouvoir d'un véritable Alpha. Ma louve réclamait leurs soumission. Je la calmais, je refusais de prendre le pouvoir d'une meute. J'étais une solitaire et comptais bien le rester.

« **Les garçons, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Cria mon père inquiet. »

« **Le véritable Alpha de la meute Billy,** souffla Sam, **mon loup ressent son pouvoir et le besoin de ce soumettre.** »

Je me concentrais et refermais la valve de mon pouvoir. Aussitôt, tout redevint normal. J'attrapais la boucle et la replaçais sur mon oreille. Je me tournais vers mon père et mon regard se durcit.

« **Je vois que tu n'est pas étonner par l'existence des loups ou même des vampires, j'en conclu donc que tu savait.** »

Mon père frissonna de mon regard. Iblis sauta sur mes genoux, je le caressais distraitement.

 **« Quand je pense que tout aurait pu être plus facile si... »**

Je secouais la tête.

 **« Bon que les choses soit clair, je ne suis revenue que pour toi papa. Ce qui signifie que toi, Jacob et ta petite meute, vous restez loin de moi. »**

 **«** **Bella,** m'appela mon père. »

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Tu sais que nos légendes sont vrai.** J'acquiesçais. **Te souvient-tu des légendes sur l'imprégnation ? »**

Je souriais à mon père.

« **Oui, je m'en souviens, se sont mes préférés.** Je regardais Iblis, le caressant en me souvenant de ses histoires qui avaient bercer mon enfance. **J'ai toujours trouver ça magnifique, deux êtres destinés l'un à l'autre. Deux personnes qui se complète parfaitement.** »

« **Bella, cette légende aussi est vrai. Elle concerne les loups qui trouvent leur âme-sœur. Lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne, son imprégné devient sa vie, son monde, plus rien ne compte excepté l'imprégné.** »

Je regardais mon père, n'aimant pas le chemin que prenait cette discussion. Oui, je me souvenais parfaitement, l'amour au premier regard. Je froncer les sourcils, qu'avait-il dit ? L'imprégné devient le monde, l'existence même, du loup, un peut comme... un peut comme... NON ! Impossible ! Tous mais pas ça.

 **« Bella, Sam et Paul se sont imprégné de toi hier soir et... »**

Je me levais d'un bond, coupant mon père.

 **« Ma chambre est-elle libre ? »**

 **« Euh... oui, mais Bella... »**

 **« Bien,** le coupais-je encore une fois. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires dans la voiture et m'installer dans ma chambre. **Oh, et je vais le dire encore une fois, mais ne m'approcher pas. Je ne suis pas un membre de votre meute et n'ai pas besoin de vous et je me fiche de cette imprégnation, je vous hais tous et surtout vous deux, Paul Lahote et Sam Uley. Iblis, allons y, mon chat. »**

Je sortis sans laisser le temps à quiconque de parler et me dirigeais vers l'arrière de mon pick-up. Je m'assis sur le coffre, Iblis à mes côtés. Eux, mes compagnons ? Ceux qui ont ruiné mon corps, obliger à fuir et dit que je devrais mourir ? C'était une blague ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour que les esprits me haïssent à ce point ? Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je séchais mes larmes et pris mon sac. Je rentrais à l'intérieure quand mon téléphone sonna.

« **Oui ?** Dis-je en décrochant. »

« **Isabella Black ?** Me demanda une voix inconnue. »

« **Moi même.** »

« **Je suis Lens O'Malay. Je suis un ami des Donovan.** »

Je savais qui était Lens, Dean m'en avait déjà parler un jour.

« **Je vois, que puis-je pour vous ?** »

 **« Eh, bien, je ne sais comment vous dire ça, miss Black, mais Dean et Donna ont eu été tuer hier et vous êtes la personne à contacter en cas de besoin pour les enfants. »**

« **Non !** Soufflais-je. »

Je m'effondrais sur le sol de l'entrée, les larmes coulants sur mes joues. J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi, mais ne m'en préoccupais pas.

« **Qu'est-il arriver, où sont les enfants, vont-ils bien ?** Hurlais-je dans le téléphone complètement paniqué. »

« **Les petites Anita, Brittany et Crystal vont bien, malheureusement, Anton est mort en protégeant ses sœurs.** **Je suis désolé, miss Black, je voudrais pouvoir vous ménager, mais je ne peux pas. Dean m'a dit que vous seriez en mesure de protéger les enfants de par votre nature. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour que les enfants vous soit amener le plus rapidement possible. Un portail va être ouvert dans la clairière au centre de la forêt, près de chez vous dans quinze minute. Miss Black, je doit vous avertir que les vampires qui ont tuer les Donovan pourraient vouloir s'en prendre aux filles.** »

Instantanément, ma tristesse se transforma en rage. Ma louve considérait les enfants comme ses chiots et ne permettait pas qu'ont leur face du mal. L'un de ses chiots était mort, mais il n'était pas le temps de le pleurer, nous le ferions une fois les enfants en sécurités. Personne ne touchait à ma famille.

« **Envoyer les,** grogna ma louve de colère. »

Je me levais et sorti de toute urgence, je fonçais vers la forêt, la meute sur mes trace. À l'abri des regards humains, je me transformais en pleine course. Une seconde j'étais une jeune fille et la seconde suivante, une magnifique louve noire et grise. Je poursuivais ma route tout en voyant deux loup, un noir et un argent me rejoindre. J'arrivais à la clairière juste à temps pour voir le portail s'activer. Les petites apparurent au centre de la clairière. Je me retransformais, et m'approchais des filles. Dès que Brittany et Anita me virent, elle coururent dans mes bras en pleurant. Je les réceptionnais et les serrais dans mes bras. L'homme qui les avait accompagner me regardait, tenant Cristal dans ses bras.


End file.
